The Red Book
by RetoricalAnswers
Summary: Fenris is interested in Hawke's favorite story, even if he himself can't make sense of it.   fenris X F!Hakwe
1. Chapter 1

**Wow I haven't written in forever… sorry ^_^" writers block…. So I'm just going to try out some one-shots, since peopled liked "****Damn It.****" ^_^ Now then, since I know no one really reads the author notes, I don't own anything related to Bioware and I claim no profit from these writings. Enjoy**

…

..

.

"Don't touch that Fenris; it's magic." Hawke wiggled her fingers at him as if she were teasing about the boogey man. The elf folded his arms, not amused, but took care not to touch the tome. Instead, he selected a volume that looked rather old. It had a velvety feel to it, and it was a deep blue. Hawke ripped it from his hands so quickly he didn't have enough time to see the title.

"Hawke?..." he raised his eyebrow at the suddenly flustered woman.

"Go ahead and read the spell tome, but you absolutely cannot read this." She hugged the book tightly to her chest and Fenris rolled his eyes and her. She said not to so he wouldn't; there was no need to be so childish. He sat on the arm chair, empty handed. He could feel the heat from the fire on his bare hands and toes. It was rather comforting. Hawke slipped the blue book in her finery outfit and selected a book for him. It was a old book, and by the look of it, it was heavily used. The red cover was faded and worn, and the gold writing was chipped off in some places. He looked at the spine and judged what page had been used the most. It was Hawke's book, might as well see what she seems to enjoy reading.

When he eased it open, he could smell how old the book was. It wasn't pleasant or unpleasant. It was simply old. The writing had been faded, but someone had taken a long, careful time re-scribing the words in their lacy font. It made the page much easier to read.

"Out loud, I'll know if you're faking," he heard her tease. He grumbled. Faked it once and she caught him immediately. Cursed hawk like hearing.

"'Be…. Betrayal of the angle…?'" He questioned. Not because the word confused him to read. But because…this was Hawke's favorite? It seemed uncharacteristically dark.

"Close," She smiled, with no hint of mock. "Not 'angle' but 'angel'. That is 'Betrayal of Angels.'"

"May I ask what is special about this story?" He quirked an eyebrow in her direction as she avoided his gaze. Her heart-shaped face was tinted a shade of pink from the heat of the fire. He thinks.

"It was the first one I could read, and it's the one _you _opened to first."

Unable to argue, he focused on the verses, taking care to read the words in his head before they left his mouth. He hated stuttering.

"Wings pure and blissful gliding to the summit, black hair streaming behind the Angel's head. Cries for help and mercy fill her heart as she gazes toward the bottom. A man veiled in shadows beckons her near, and as her heart fills with his sorrow, she descends to meet hime."

"Him," Hawke corrected almost dreamily. "Not 'hime'."

"Hawke," his brow creased in frustration. "Why in the Maker's name would she go to see him? He is a suspicious person. Won't he just cause her harm?"

"Read, Fenris," she said, her voice thick with anticipation. "Read the story, then we'll go over it, deal?"

Grunting, he continued.

"A golden voice calls out, stopping her. She sees her friend of old, reaching for her upon the cliff. He shakes his head, telling her the soul she seeks to save is lost. She gazes back at the dark man, feeling his pain in her hearth."

"Heart."

"….Feeling his pain in her heart…"

"Fenris?" Hawke asked with tone of urgency. He snapped his head up and locked eyes with her. Tears filled her eyes, but she took care to usher them down. Taking a deep breath, she spoke again. "What do you think she should do? The angel I mean. What would you do?"

He thought for a moment.

"Hawke, I am not the angel. I cannot make her decisions. But… it is hard to say. I know nothing of her or the shadowed man nor the golden boy. This is only a child's story." He said flatly. A sigh escaped her lips. He made sure she made contact with him again before he spoke. "But what do I think the angel should do? Listen to a friend or help a stranger? That…" Now it was his turn to sigh. "I think… she should help the man. She can feel his pain, and I think she truly wants to help him. But I do not know why his soul is considered lost."

She had no expression, but nodded for him to continue. So he did.

"The dark haired angel begged her companion to allow her to try. The golden man's eyes filled with tears, but he relented and she faded down. The dark man took hold of the angel as soon as she appeared to him. He took her wings and tore them to pieces, forever condemning the kind angel to live on the surface as a moral. The golden angel shed no tears, for he had tried to stop her. As the angel bled, he let not a soul help her back to the Maker's side."

"Mortal." Hawke corrected a bit late. The deep hazel of her eyes made her seem so sad, Fenris wanted most to reach out to her.

"Hawke…"

"No," she waved him off. Her tears seemed to disappear. "Only a children's tale. The idea was not to trust strangers and listen to your friends." She smiled.

"Was it?" he asked as he gently shut the book. "Or was it even if it will turn out badly, do what is right in your heart?"

"Or hearth," Hawke joked. He gave a small chuckle.

"This," He handed the book to her gracefully. "Was a fine tale, Hawke. Thank you for sharing it with me."

When she reached out to accept it, he stood suddenly and wrapped her in a tight embrace. Her blush was warm against his skin, but it only lasted a heart beat as he turned to leave. Hawke was speechless as she held the red volume in her hand, almost letting it drop to the floor. That wasn't something Fenris would do. Especially since he had left her. As she heard the front door shut, she smiled brightly. Touching her heart, she knew there was hope. She knew maybe, with time, they could heal. She pocketed the red book and felt like something was off.

Hell, Fenris hugging her WAS off.

…

..

.

Fenris couldn't believe he just did that. He was NOT a hugger. But it was worth it, to hold her in his arms. Not that that had been the true intent but…he still liked it. In his hand he held the small blue book Hawke had denied him the first time. After reading the Angel story, he wanted to find out more about what Hawke liked. This book seemed special, maybe her favorite? He wasn't sure. The night air was thick with humidity and frigid with ice, but his happiness kept most of it at bay. Arriving at his mansion didn't take long. Setting the book aside for another night, he prepared for bed.

When he did, however, he was sure Hawke would kill him for reading her journal.

…

..

.

..

…

**Okay, that was my one shot. I might make a sequel about the blue book and how Hawke react to it being read by Fenris, but that is based off how this one does. I am also still short on ideas SO if you have one or just a situation you'd like them to be in please either leave it in a review or message me. I know it isn't my best guys but I have no idea what to write about… help?**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. The Blue Book

**I don't own anything related to Bioware, including the game Dragon Age one and two as well as their characters.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

Fenris looked at the cover closely. It was, or once was, a lovely shade of blue with golden lettering. Now that he had a proper look, he could make out what was once written very carefully. Her name, Hawke, now half glittering and half faded, shown from the light of the candles. He smiled softly, wondering what could be inside. If it was a journal of some sort, of course he wouldn't read it. That would be an invasion of her privacy after she even told him he couldn't read it. Then again, she did much against his advice as well…

Regardless, he had to open it to find out. The first page made him want to rip the book in two, if he had less sense.

_Those eyes. Those deep, sexy tortured looking eyes. They were so blue. Mother said not to cause trouble, but surly she would be gazing into his eyes just as mesmerized as I did. I think his name was Anders? I'm not sure really, I highly doubt there's much of a chance of us becoming anything. He'll probably wind up trying to kill me like everyone else in this city. Sister says I shouldn't draw attention to us, but the smell of blood running down my blades and the screams of the damned already tell me what I do is wrong. But is it a sick satisfaction to start to….enjoy it? I know death is something best avoided, but after my time in __**that man's **__care the only pity I feel is for slaves, and even that is limited. He says it's the same, that mages are enslaved by the Templars. What about the mages who willingly give themselves to demons? Anders preaches about mages, but I don't listen. It's a turn off to be told again and again that my sister is a mage. Like I'm going to go "Oh, you're right! I never noticed!" or something like that. Mage blood and Templar blood have both been stained on my steel. The sooner he learns how good my aim is, the easier we'll get along. But between him and the dwarf, I think I'll stick to those sexy blue eyes. He seems well built too. I wonder what those feathers hide…_

Fenris would be lying if he said that didn't bother him. It really bothered him. He had no idea Hawke had once been so…bloodthirsty. The part about Anders ticked him off, but to see this…in place of his sarcastic, lucky Hawke… It was something he had not even considered. This WAS a journal of her's, and he knew he should not pry, but… well, if this was on the first page, what else about her doesn't he know? Reaching for his glass of wine, he took a large gulp of the velvety smooth drink before he turned the page. This, made him laugh.

_Sex appeal. Why does she have so much sex appeal? It isn't fair for the rest of us dull girls! Varric disagrees with me, so does Bethany, but they can't deny she has very large…daggers… I can't stand being with her. She makes me look so….homely…. I believe her name was Isriella? Ariella? Oh those aren't it. Isabela I suppose? Her moves in the bar mesmerized me. She has so much beauty, and she's deadly. She asked for my help and quite honestly, I accepted half hoping to learn something from her. Maybe I should move my hips more, or show some cleavage? Maybe get a tan so I can look exotic like her. Well… instead of watching her move, more people tried to kill us. Again. But she offered to help me. Now I just need to return this amulet… Ah why can't anyone fix their own lives. I think it might only be wishful thinking, but Anders seems to be giving me a look lately… one I haven't had before… hmm. _

Except for the part about Anders, that was an interesting entry. He took a sip from his wineglass, but found it empty. When he lifted the bottle, it too was empty. Sighing, he closed the book. The candle was dimming and his eyes were weary. He could read more in the morning. Hawke was going to check up on Isabela's location since she left and would be gone for the day. He wouldn't have to worry about her suddenly sneaking up on him. Fenris wondered silently if the pirate had known Hawke had admired her so. The two got along well but they were far from sisters. Maybe that's why Hawke was so hurt when she didn't return, like they joked she would.

He stretched his legs outward before standing. The broken tile was cold on his feet, almost numbing. If Hawke found out he read this, he was sure she'd be angry. That he was alright with, he expected her hate already anyway. But…he was a bit curious. She had written about Isabela and that mage. Might there be something about him? Would he want to know if there was? He stood after a moment of thought. Curiosity overtook him as his grip on the book tightened. He made his way to the bed, book in one hand, dimming candle in the other. His shadow danced on the walls and his feet made soft patting noise.

When he drew close to his bed, he lit the other candle with the dying flame. A brighter glow illuminated his borrowed room and he sat on the edge on the bed. Perhaps it was best to read it today, and return it promptly tomorrow? He wouldn't skip though every page of her life, merely…look for pages related to himself. After all, it concerned him and therefore he should know, right?

He opened the book, scanning each unread page briefly before stopping. On one page there was a simple sketch. One she had obviously spent much time drawing. It was of a woman, with long hair tied in a low ponytail. The woman was drawing back a bow, her eyes intently staring at something far off. That far off thing was a tree, a rose pinned to the trunk. The woman was obviously shooting an arrow at the rose. As Fenris looked closer, he saw the woman's face was remarkably similar to Hawke's. Did she know archery? Could a mage learn any other skill besides magic? He silently wondered if her hair had ever been so long then promptly dismissed the thought.

Turning the next page carefully, he was the entry he was looking for.

_Well…damn. Damn it all to the Void. I've never hated being a mage so much. It's a burden on my family, punishment for all mankind, plights and demons and what not…but what really damns the whole thing is HE hates mages. Why couldn't he have had a better past? Maybe then I'd have a better shot? Oh who am I kidding… he's perfect in every way. Not in a creepy, obsession way I mean. I respect him. And his looks aren't bad either. And he has dreamy eyes. Strictly professional thoughts._

_I wonder if his skin is as warm as it looks to touch…_

_WELL, not much thought there. Just…well… oh Maker, I've fallen for him. Hard. Anders is sexy as well but Fenris…he has this aura…this…broody i-hate-the-world-i-was-a-slave aura that I've never felt before. I thought maybe it was just attraction purely physical but…his voice sends a delightful prickle down my body. I could listen to him all day…_

_And he's such a gentleman! He said he was a slave but he acts as if he were a prince. Maker knows I need my prince already, Anders in starting to piss my off with his self-righteous mage bull…_

_Maker damn it._

He chuckled away the awkward feeling. Truth be told, he was a bit tongue tied when he met her. A beautiful woman who happily helped him, and even after he snapped about the mage bit she still had laughed and flirted. It was a happy experience. He smiled softly and turned the pages, looking for specifically something she would have written.

"Ah," He sighed, closing the book. The pages after the Arishok had been torn out. And it seemed he had a guest. The door clanged shut, the lock echoed loudly through his (borrowed again) halls. The sound of silk slippers rushed to his (again, borrowed) room. Hawke stood leaning on the doorframe, panting. He wondered how quickly she had run here. Eyeing the book in his hands, her face morphed into a look of sheer horror, then steely defiance.

"Fenris!" She cried, flicking her hand up and taking the book from his grasp. It flung not to her, but across the room into the fireplace. If she had meant to toss it in the fire, she'd be disappointed the only fire lit was his candle. A flurry of ash shot around where the blue book landed. He chuckled, trying to hide the sense of guilt seeping into his mind.

"Ah…knock first?" He tried at a joke. Her eyes were cold, and he knew her usual humor wasn't coming anytime soon.

"Did you like the stories? Did you read the one with my personal feelings? Why, silly me, of course you did. Its written on your face." That frosty look was starting to chill him. She collapsed in his doorway, using one hand to balance herself on the door frame and the other to cover her face.

Immediately he sprung from the bed and was by her side in strides. He knelt down and rubbed her back gently. She glared at him.

"You…are quite the artist…" he couldn't meet those eyes. She said nothing for a moment. Then a strong force shoved him away from her and pinned him on the floor. She held down his arms and looked right in his eyes.

"Why?" She seethed. "Why would you pry into something so personal? I could have told you anything, you didn't need to steal it and pry into my life. Why Fenris?" She all but spat.

Now, he could easily fling her off of him, but she had every right to be angry. So instead he met her eyes and gave her a serious look.

"Is it so wrong of me to want to know more of the woman I love?"

If Hawke had anything to say Fenris didn't let her say it. He snaked his arm around her and pulled her close to his body. Their lips met, and he could feel the anger slipping slowly out of her. When he felt like she had calmed, he released her. She stared at him, stunned, before hugging him tightly. In his ear, her voice came out as a whisper.

"If you leave me again after that I will probably have to kill you."

…

..

.

**Ok, this will probably be my last story… I love Fenris believe me but I've completely tapped out of ideas. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. With work and school I didn't exactly work too much on this but hey…**

**Thank you all for reading my stories! You've all been wonderful and so very helpful!**


End file.
